


Loki and the avengers fight side by side

by Strawberry_goth2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_goth2/pseuds/Strawberry_goth2
Summary: Destruction,  rain , terror can the god of mischief really truly change his heart to save the world ?, his brother for a promise he made his mother or will he break her heart or will he destroy everything he always had but never wanted .Will thanos win and everything be destroyed read on to find out.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Thor/Janet Van Dyne





	Loki and the avengers fight side by side

It was another day in Asgard the sun was shining and the palace was busier than usual , the people thriving for such a splendid day. Thor was having a wedding with Jane froster this evening and loki was unhappy about having to attend his brothers wedding , so he spent most of the day reading in his room until he herd a knock on the door "who is it?! " loki shouted the door opened slowly. Thor walked in brother he shouted happily loki slumped into his chair" what is it brother?" He asked annoyed. "Are you not happy to see me brother ?" asking insluted "I don't see why I have to attend your wedding and for the last time I'm not your brother! " he glared deeply. Thor smiled rolling his eyes "Come on brother you should be happy after our wedding I'm going to live on midgard with Jane and you can have the throne!", Loki scoffed" you know full well the all father would never allow me to rule after what I did !"loki shouted angrily. "I know" but Thor was interupted by a knock at the door frigga stepped in Thor ,loki it is time. Thor smiled and left the room leaving loki and frigga alone "loki my darling please be happy and come to the wedding". Loki sighed" OK mother for you if I must " when frigga left he changed and went to the grand hall....

Loki entered the great hall it was huge covered with gold in fact everything was covered and made with gold. Loki walked slowly past the thousands of asgardians who were their to celebrate Thor and Jane's wedding. He walked towards frigga and stood beside her leaning casually on the wall. Frigga slightly turned her head "glad you could make it" she said with a warm smile. The wedding began and Odin appeared in front of Thor and jane.Thor and jane began to exchange their vows . "you may now kiss the bride " Odin said just as Thor was about to kiss Jane a loud explosion was herd. all of a sudden thousands of elves rushed into the great hall killing anyone that was in their way suddenly two elves were aiming at Jane and thor swung his hammer and protected her while the elves were chasing Thor as he rushed Jane to his chambers.

Meanwhile 

Loki's POV

Thor's wedding is so boring that I could fall asleep I thought. Friggas looking at me maybe she saw my boredom she could always see through my actions. I began to start walking to leave brother was kissing Jane and made me want to physically throw up . just as I started to head off a loud explosion accured thousands of elves entered the hall and started killing everyone two elves went for Jane and Thor protected her and and smashed one elf as he rushed Jane to safety. While Odin was fighting them off with his guards and frigga rushed the survivors to saftey. Three elves came my way and I showed my daggers to fight with the first one ran and tried to punch me but I countered it and stabbed him in the neck he was dead. The next elf had a gun and tried to shoot me but I dodged and kicked the gun out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart. The final elf had a large sword and began swinging at me with speed and technique this one was skilled and would be hard to kill easily I countered his swings with my own but he kept defending I used my magic to distract him and it worked I quickly stabbed him and he was down. I left the great hall to find frigga.

As Thor rushed Jane to safety and Loki rushed to find frigga. Loki meets someone he didn't expect and finds out something so terrible that it will change Thor's life forever .... 


End file.
